It Has That Star Quality
by KhaleesiHufflepuff
Summary: Kara is busy all the time, James is freaking out on people, Winn is...Well, the same. Three different people come together after all the secrets they've kept from each other along with the lies they cover up with, in order to stop a weapon that's gone terribly wrong.


Supergirl Fanfiction

Chapter One

 **I'm Bored And I'm Watching Supergirl, So I Wrote This Bad Fanfic. Also, this is a really bad first person past-tense and it switches POVs! So, don't judge if I mess up. Another thing, I have never done full on dialogue like this before, so I would love suggestions, but don't be too harsh. Enjoy!**

Kara POV

"Kara, please."

"No, no way."

"Please."

"No!"

"But, both of us would be so happy."

"No, I wouldn't."

"We belong together!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to be harsh."

"No! Kara! No!"

"Winn, I'm sorry. I have to do this." I picked up the spoon and dug it into the pudding.

"PLEASE KARA!" I lifted the pudding-filled spoon into my mouth.

"Aaaaah." I smiled and taunted my best friend with the pudding.

"You are evil." Winn frowned.

"No, I'm hungry." I smiled and lifted another spoonful of pudding into my mouth.

"I thought you were Kara."

"You come up with the cheesiest jokes." I taunted. The pudding cup was now halfway through.

"So do you!" Winn complained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Give me five examples." I smiled.

"Number one, yesterday you said you would call Barry to help us with our new gadget at the DEO and you said he would be here in a _flash._ "

"Word play doesn't count."

"Not fair!"

"Muahahhah!" I laughed maniacally.

"Barry didn't even come yesterday, so you're joke was wasted." Winn pointed out.

"I'm glad he didn't because we figured out how to use the Hydrothermatic ourselves and we didn't need him." A third voice joined the discussion.

"James, that name sucks." Winn responded.

"Hey," I said, getting up from Winn's swivle chair at his desk, "What are you doing at the DEO? Don't you have to work?"

He smiled, "I had some free time and wanted to drop by to say hi." I didn't believe him for a second.

"Okay…" Before I could say anymore, the director of the DEO, Hank Henshaw/J'onn J'onzz interrupted.

"Supergirl," he locked eyes with me, "we have an emergency at National City Bank. You better get moving."

"What's the case?" I asked without thinking. Emergencies have been happening so much lately, the procedures are more of a habit.

"Code 49, robbers with alien-made weapons."

"Cadmus." I said under my breath. I turned to Winn and James and nodded.

"Good luck!" Winn said. He walked me to the door.

"Thanks," I smiled, "and because I can't finish it all, you can have the rest of my pudding." I held out the pudding cup to him.

"Not after you put your mouth on it!" He complained. I shoved it in his hands.

"Get a spoon!" I shouted as I took off. I saw Winn frown in the distance.

James POV

Kara had just flown off. It was now okay to discuss what I really came there for.

"Do you have it?"

"James-"

"That's not an answer, do you you have it?" I slammed on Winn's desk which he had been leaning on, but was so startled he almost fell over. I immediately felt sorry.

"I'm sorry." I said quieter.

"You didn't have any free time from work, did you?"

"Off topic."

"Did you?" Winn persisted louder.

I paused.

"I had to make some arrangements."

"James!"

"It's worth it! This weapon for the guardian can save lives!"

" _Could_ save lives." Winn corrected.

"It doesn't matter." I said, frustrated.

"Yes it does!" Winn exclaimed, "This gun is deadly, it can backfire at any moment." He quieted down.

"Take a chance!" I yelled. A couple DEO agents turned at the sound of my loud voice.

"Calm down."

"I'll give you a week." I whispered.

"A week?" He looked taken aback.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"We need to be sure, we need to be safe." Winn said.

"No, we need this gun. It could save lives."

"It could also take lives, James!" He paused. "We need Kara's help."

"What?" I asked.  
"We need Kara's help. This gun is going to take a while, and you need some backup. Why not?"

"Winn-" I started, but he interrupted me again.

"She's our friend and she has experience." Winn said.

"She would never agree!" I turned my back to him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Let's talk about this later." I eyed the DEO agents walking towards us."

"I have to get back to work." Winn said.

"So, do I." I walked toward the door and swung it open. If Winn wasn't going to trust me with that weapon, I knew how to get it myself.

Winn's POV

What was wrong with James? He just exploded about the guardian's new weapon I had been working on. I didn't want to tell him, but the new super shooter he ordered was always backfiring during tests. The shooter was powered when hydrogen and helium fused together to make energy, Star Power, I like to call it. The goal was to use as little of each element as possible or basically the building would go boom. Luckily, the shooter wasn't blowing up the DEO, but it was blowing up the testing room. It was more like a bomb than a shooter and it was unpredictable, meaning unsafe. I didn't know what to do, so I just lied to him. I don't know how much longer I could keep it up. At least Kara's empty pudding cup was on my side.


End file.
